Pieces of Me
by K Gilmore
Summary: Rated PG for a few curses. Ashley finds out about Craig and Manny and finds comfort in the arms of someone very familiar.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of this... duh!  
  
Title: Pieces of Me  
  
Author: K Gilmore  
  
**On a Monday, I am waiting  
  
Tuesday, I am fading  
  
And by Wednesday, I can't sleep**  
  
Ashley was lying on her bed once again replaying the events of the night before. Craig. Manny. Together. How could she have been so STUPID? She thought the he loved her. But it turned out he was screwing around with a grade nine. She had given him everything. He had thrown it in her face. Somehow it didn't seem fair to her; she gave him a guitar, he got caught cheating.  
  
She knew her friends would find out soon. Hell, most of the guys probably already knew. Congratulating him on nailing a "hot" grade nine.  
  
All this thinking was driving her CRAZY. She had to get out of here. Where would she go? Everywhere reminded her of Craig. Just as she was about to scream, she heard her mother call her, "Ashley, telephone!"  
  
**Then the phone rings, I hear you  
  
And the darkness is a clear view  
  
Cuz you've come to rescue me Fall... With you, I fall so fast  
  
I can hardly catch my breath, I hope it lasts  
**  
She picked up the phone.  
  
"Ash?" she heard a voice say uncertainly.  
  
"Jimmy?" Her ex-boyfriend? How fitting it was him to call when she needed someone the most.  
  
"Ashley, what's the matter? Have you been crying? Do you need me to come over?"  
  
"Thanks Jimmy, that'd be great"  
  
"Alright, I'll be right over."  
  
Ashley hung up the phone. Suddenly, she began to panic. What had she done? Jimmy would be here soon. She would have to tell him about Craig. Would he....  
  
Her thought were cut short when she heard the doorbell ring.  
  
**Ohhhhh  
  
It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real  
  
I like the way that feels  
  
Ohhhhh  
  
It's as if you've known me better than I ever knew myself  
  
I love how you can tell  
  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me  
  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me  
**  
Jimmy came running into her room. Seeing her makeup smudged, looking helpless, Jimmy couldn't help but feel sorry for her.  
  
"Oh My God, Ashley what happened?  
  
"Craig's...been fucking around with Manny. Manny Santos! How could he do that to me? I just feel... so used! I can't believe him!" And with that she broke down crying.  
  
**I am moody, messy  
  
I get restless, and it's senseless  
  
How you never seem to care  
  
Fall... Sometimes I fall so fast  
  
Well, I hit that bottom  
  
Crash, you're all I have  
**  
Jimmy didn't know what to do. He tried to comfort her the best he cold. Secretly, though, he was glad this little relationship was over. He still loved her even after everything that happened.  
  
She was falling apart in his arms. Kicking, screaming carrying on. Jimmy couldn't remember a time she looked more beautiful. He wanted to kill Craig for ever causing her pain.  
  
About three hours later, she had finally calmed down. Jimmy offered to take her out to dinner. She went to get ready. When she came back, she looked a bit more like her old self.  
  
They started walking to the Dot. Just outside the door, Ashley stopped.  
  
"Jimmy, I can't do this. Look."  
  
Jimmy looked inside. He saw Craig sitting at a table, pushing around a sundae. Ashley tried to run in the other direction. Jimmy stopped her and pushed her inside. "Ashley, you can't let the asshole get to you."  
  
**Ohhhhh  
  
It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real I like the way that feels  
  
Ohhhhh  
  
It's as if you known me better than I ever knew myself  
  
I love how you can tell  
  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me  
  
**The door to the Dot jingled. Craig looked up to see Ashley and Jimmy walk in. 'This is your chance' he thought. 'I can finally get Ashley to forgive me.'  
  
He walked over to the table. Ashley looked as if she was about to break down any second.  
  
"Ashley, I tried to call you. I'm so sorry for everything. I never meant to hurt you. Manny means nothing to me. I love you. Only you."  
  
Ashley looked at Craig. Then at Jimmy. As if drawing strength from Jimmy, she said, "Craig, please just leave me alone. You're nothing more than a mistake. The worst mistake I ever made in my entire life. Please leave. NOW."  
  
Shocked, Craig backed away. Forever.  
  
**How do you know everything I'm about to say?  
  
Am I that obvious?  
  
And if it's written on my face...  
  
I hope it never goes away... yeah  
**  
Ashley looked pained. Her little outburst had taken everything out of her. She told Craig off. Her was out of her life forever.  
  
Jimmy and Ashley immediately left the Dot. After taking a few steps in the direction of her house, Ashley fell to the ground and started crying. Jimmy didn't know what to do. Finally, he picked her up and carried her home.  
  
**On a Monday, I am waiting  
  
And by Tuesday, I am fading into your arms...  
  
So I can breathe  
**  
He carried her up to her room and laid her down on her bed.  
  
"Jimmy?" He heard her say in a faint voice.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Stay with me?"  
  
"Forever."  
  
**Ohhhhh  
  
It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real  
  
I like the way that feels  
  
Ohhhhh  
  
It's as if you've know me better than I ever knew myself  
  
I love how you can tell  
  
Ohhhhh  
  
I love how you can tell  
  
Ohhhhh  
  
I love how you can tell  
**  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me  
  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me..  
  
A/N: Yeah so.. that's it. Kinda a spur of the moment ficcy.. gonna look at it tomorrow and absolutely hate it. 


End file.
